Wish You Were Here
by The Chevalier
Summary: A strange demon appears and Inu-Yasha finds himself poisoned and in a new world, a very familiar one, surrounded by MUCH too familar faces. How many Inu-Yashas does it take to screw in a light bulb?
1. Heroes

_The title of this story is my favorite song by Pink Floyd and is also my personal theme to my own relationship. Obviously I don't own the song, same as Inuyasha, but it always evokes deep feelings which I hope to convey somewhat in the story. I highly recommend listening to the song at least once, both for the story and for the song itself._

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I don't own Inuyasha_

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter One: Heroes**

Inuyasha blinked at the sun high overhead. Already midday and they'd not yet reached the village. That stupid girl was slowing them down. If only she'd leave that metal contraption behind and let him carry her. There wasn't any real path through this part of the woods, with stray roots and fallen branches making it impossible to ride her 'bicycle'. Yet she still insisted that she drag it along with her instead of dumping it. She'd practically sat him for suggesting it…Or maybe that had been for one of the insults he'd directed at her and her device. She was so touchy.

Kagome was still fuming at Inuyasha. Only he could rile her up like this, and he was so very good at it. She couldn't really remember what he'd said at that point…it had been a running argument ever since they'd lost the path…but it wasn't even WHAT he said. It was HOW he said it, and Inuyasha never seemed to say anything right. Even his compliments were half-insulting. At this rate, she'd have to sit him again soon.

Inuyasha grimaced back at the girl who was forcing her bike over a protruding root. He warily watched the anger in her face. Great, she was probably going to sit him soon, and he hadn't even said anything for half an hour. Kagome grunted as the bike finally rolled over the particularly stubborn root and glared at Inuyasha, daring him to say something. Inuyasha may not have spent much time sitting under a sacred tree and pondering existence, but he'd been pinned to one for fifty years [hah, like to see some holy figure beat that!] and somehow had enough wisdom not to rise to her challenge.

Miroku and Sango, as usual, seemed to find amusement and despair both in the fighting couple, not that they'd ever admit to being a couple. Shippou was torn between consoling Kagome and insulting Inuyasha. So why not go for both? He slipped to Kagome's shoulder and tried to cheer her up with comments such as 'Don't worry about HIM, Kagome, he's an idiot.' and 'You'll feel better if you just sit him.'

Of course, Inuyasha had excellent hearing, and after several minutes of this, he rounded on the fox and bopped him on the head. The young fox whined loudly and Inuyasha made a loud 'feh, serves you right' somehow missing the look on Kagome's face.

"Sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Shippou smiled, having achieved his goal. They were so easy to manipulate. Inuyasha was instantly incensed and let her know it with a string of curses.

"Bitch, what was that for? Wasn't it enough this morning when I saw you naked? You sat me four times!" The hanyou bit his tongue, but too late. Kagome was too calm, like a volcano, an evil spell-wielding volcano, ready to erupt.

"Sit!" Ack! "I thought you said you DIDN'T see me, Inuyasha…So you did see me? You're as bad as Miroku." Inuyasha somehow found the statement extremely unfair. NO ONE was THAT bad. It was like saying someone smelled worse than Kouga, or was dumber.

"Well, I didn't MEAN to see you naked. It's not like I take pleasure from seeing such a horrible sight, you know. I'm surprised my eyes still work at all…" Somehow this didn't comfort Kagome as much as he had hoped and she seemed only angrier. Oh great…

"Sit!" Damn, that was seven times today, and he hadn't done ANYTHING. So what if he'd seen her naked? It was her fault for BEING naked in the first place. He was about to tell her so when Miroku coughed.

"Inuyasha, you should probably just keep your mouth shut, unless you want to spend the rest of the day in this forest. I thought you were in a hurry to get back to the village?" Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible. "Ah, good, now we should continue. After you of course, Lady Kagome."

After a second, Inuyasha stood and followed, still grumbling to himself. He sulked the entire way back to the village, and they arrived near dusk. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all headed for Kaede's hut, but Kagome said her quick goodbyes and ran off towards the well. Inuyasha had been planning on sulking in the go-shinboku, but decided to chase after Kagome, instead.

She was nearly to the well when he finally found the courage to speak. "Kagome I…I'm sorry about today and all…" Her back was still to the hanyou, so he couldn't see, but her face softened at his apology. "I'm sorry you had to drag that stupid contraption with you and I'm sorry for getting angry at you for holding us back. It was the 'bicycle' not you, I guess." So much for his apology. She supposed that was the closest Inuyasha could get to saying sorry.

Kagome turned to accept the hanyou's somewhat less-than-wonderful apology, when her eyes opened wide in surprise. Inuyasha took one look and cursed, spinning to face whatever had made her scared. Just coming from the edge of the forest, was some kind of demon, not one Inuyasha recognized. It smelled strongly of a strange magic, much like Kagome's own miko powers, but somehow twisted, just like the thing was.

Inuyasha growled as the distorted figure came closer. It was getting harder to see in the increasing darkness, and the thing was blurring into the night, but he could definitely tell that it wasn't put together right. It looked as if someone had taken it and bent it at funny angles or twisted it around. The stench that came from it was all wrong, that's all Inuyasha could put to it. It smelled WRONG.

Tetsusaiga was out in a flash, and Inuyasha leapt at the thing, sword already swinging. He felt the energy from the youkai, and the fang slashed though the kaze no kizu without trouble, only the demon's energy seemed to flare just then and suddenly the blinding white light was flying back at Inuyasha.

The force of the blast was stunning. Inuyasha was thrown back, and nearly blacked out instantly. The kaze no kizu that struck him was different, corrupted perhaps by the youkai's energy. It swirled black and white around Inuyasha before it dissipated. Inuyasha half-collapsed, unable to keep the world from spinning about him. His very blood seemed filled with the taint.

Kagome was calling his name, he could hear, in desperation, but it took him several moments to come to himself. He clothes were half ruined, incinerated by the kaze no kizu, and barely more than rags around his body. His eyes tried to focus on the youkai, but there were at least three of them advancing. Inuyasha shook his head and focused as hard as he could, finally resolving the image to one youkai, that was suddenly right in front of him.

Inuyasha raised a hand to defend himself, but he had no real chance. The thing swung one twisted arm at him and he was sent flying back towards Kagome. He landed just short of her, bouncing and rolling to her feet. She was instantly at his side, trying to shake him to some semblance of himself. The youkai was still advancing.

Inuyasha managed to stand, still dizzy, but slowly regaining himself. Whatever that thing had done to him…he wouldn't let it hurt Kagome. He reached for Tetsusaiga, but for the first time realized he no longer held it. He'd dropped it when he was hit with his own kaze no kizu. The demon flashed him a lopsided smile…it had no choice in that, since its face wasn't exactly in proportion…and brandished the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha couldn't even wonder how the thing was wielding it. It raised the sword high and brought it down. Inuyasha knew as it cut through the kaze no kizu.

Inuyasha didn't even wait for the sword to finish its descent. He shoved Kagome as hard as he could, down into the well. He saw the world exploding in a flash of white. That familiar blue light disappeared and Inuyasha had time to breathe a sigh of relief before being consumed by whiteness.

Kagome landed softly on the floor of the well, still surrounded by darkness, but this time it was of the well-house. She stood and climbed out. The well was empty now. Inuyasha hadn't followed her. Stupid hanyou! He'd probably gotten her out of the way so he could fight, even though he was obviously in no shape to fight alone. That thing had been wielding the Tetsusaiga…

Oh sure, he'd saved her, but he'd never once thought of saving himself. He could have come down the well, too. Now Kagome had no idea what was happening. Was Inuyasha all right? He'd manage to kill the demon, right? Kagome tried not to worry herself, but she always worried about the hanyou. He was so…so…stupid!

Making up her mind without even realizing she'd been debating, Kagome grabbed the rim of the well and through herself back in. Even if the demon was still there, some help was better than none…

Inuyasha staggered back against the well, sagging against it and nearly falling in. His blood was cold in his veins, his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel some sort of taint in his blood. It was really there. He looked at his wrists and saw them pulsing with his heart. He was sure he didn't imagine the slight flash of black with each pulse.

His eyes found the clearing where the demon had been. It was no longer there. The Tetsusaiga lay in the churned earth, only feet away, but much too far for Inuyasha. He tried to straighten, but nearly passed out with the effort. His vision flashed black. What was going on? His vision flashed again. Just like his veins.

No longer able to stand, even half-supported as he was, Inuyasha's hands slipped from the well and he felt himself falling. His vision flashed black. He saw the stars distant overhead, as if through a tunnel. His vision flashed black, so Inuyasha didn't see the blue light that surrounded him. Or the way the light darkened to an inky purple.

Kagome looked up hesitantly. She didn't sense anything nearby. There was no sound of battle or even of life above. That thought sent her into a panic and she scrambled up out of the well. The field was empty in the night, destroyed, but empty. Where had Inuyasha gone? Kagome started towards the village, looking around nervously, when her eyes caught a glint in the moonlight.

She walked closer, and still closer, unable to believe what her eyes were telling her. Finally, Kagome bent down and picked up the object. It was the Tetsusaiga. If the Tetsusaiga was here…where was Inuyasha? Kagome looked around again, but the night was so empty. Suddenly very frightened, Kagome ran for the village, sword clutched tightly to her.

She burst into Kaede's hut, startling the sleeping figures on the floor. Shippou groaned and tried to roll over, too tired to be excited even for Kagome, but Miroku noticed the look on Kagome's face. "What's wrong, Lady Kagome?" Kagome just shook her head. Then the monk noticed what she was holding in her arms. "Lady Kagome…where is Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha came to himself slowly. It was an unpleasant experience. He lay in the bottom of the well, blinking in the bright morning light. What the hell? He sat up, instantly regretting it, as the urge to vomit overwhelmed him. He couldn't stop himself. When he had control of his body again, Inuyasha cautiously stood, feeling the wave of dizziness that swept through him. It was fading a little, but he was too impatient to wait for it, so he leapt out of the well…and fell over in the grass, panting.

He couldn't believe his own weakness. His body wouldn't respond properly, and his energy just wouldn't come to him. What was wrong with him? He vaguely remembered fighting that strange youkai. He knew he'd been poisoned somehow, by the demon's energy, but he had no idea how, or what the effects would be.

The hanyou looked around for the Tetsusaiga…he remembered seeing it on the ground…but it was nowhere to be found. Strangely, the ground showed no sign of his battle the previous night. He must have imagined the damage. Probably a hallucination from the poison. No Tetsusaiga. Either the demon still had it, or someone from the village had taken it, possibly one of his friends. Still, no one had noticed him lying in the well.

Head pounding, Inuyasha dragged himself through the still wobbling world, towards the go-shinboku. He'd rest there before trying to get to the village. Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he didn't think he could walk all the way there yet. He hardly made it to the sacred tree. Stumbling more than Kagome ever had, Inuyasha was relieved to finally find his favourite resting spot. Unfortunately someone was already using it.

….

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha nearly fell over, and not just from the poison. He couldn't take his eyes off the tree. Or more importantly, the hanyou pinned to it. There he was, fire-rat clothes and doggie ears, stuck with that damned arrow to the tree. This was impossible! Inuyasha looked at himself and then at himself, trying to decide which was which. The poison was really screwing him up, to make him see…He fell against the tree, suddenly unable to stand.

Dizziness crashed through him and he fell against something soft, unable to see through the black haze in his head. Inuyasha passed out.

He came to some while later, as the sun was reaching its zenith. He was breathing heavily, panting more like it, and he still felt like he wasn't getting any air. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. There was a root in his back and he tried to position himself so that the soft thing was there instead. His eyes flew open and he craned his neck around to see what he was leaning against.

It was him. He fell over backwards in his hurry to get off of himself. There he was, still hanging from the tree. There was no way he was still having the same hallucination. What was going on? How could this…where was he?

There were voices coming from nearby. Inuyasha tensed, and his muscles seemed to rebel, seizing up on him. The voices came closer. His vision was fading again. Whoever it was was almost on top of him now. He couldn't see anything. He started to slip away from consciousness.

"Oh my gods, look!" "What is it-oh shit! What the hell is that!" "It's the hanyou…but he's stuck to the tree still…!" "There's another one?"

Inuyasha was having trouble following the conversation, but he understood some of it. At least he wasn't hallucinating…and at least he wasn't the only one that thought it was screwed up for there to be two Inuyashas.

End of Chapter One

-Chevalier


	2. Lost Souls

_I had a lot of fun writing this story. I think I possibly went a little too silly during it, but I managed to keep to the principals of humor which was a big victory for me. When finished, I might like this story better than Hanyou's Heart, simply because it was more fun to write and read (I hope). It won't be as epically long, however. I've made minor corrections, mostly to the first chapter, separating points of view, due to a valid note that it had grown confusing when transposed to ._

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I don't own Inuyasha_

**Two: Lost Souls**

He hurt all over. That was the first thing Inuyasha noticed as he began to awaken. The young hanyou groaned and tried to sit up, vision too blurry to really make out his surroundings. Agh, he could really use one of those pill-things that Kagome carried around with her. He was about to ask her for one when he realized she wasn't around. Strange, he could swear he was in Kaede's hut…then the events of the last day came rushing back to him. There was surprisingly little to remember…he'd spent most of the time passed out.

Inuyasha shot to his feet, and fell back against the wall of the hut. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a great idea to rush. Hearing the noise from the other room, Kaede walked in and stared at the red-clothed hanyou. Inuyasha was a bit unsure what to say. Sure, it was Kaede, but it wasn't the one he knew. She didn't even know about Naraku yet.

"You really are him, aren't you?" Inuyasha was surprised by the question, and he nodded slowly. Kaede watched him for several more moments. "How is that possible? I checked, myself, and you are still pinned to the tree…" How WAS it possible?

Inuyasha sat back down [like a doggie!] and tried to find a way to explain. He was too dizzy still to do anything else. "Well, it all starts with this girl…"

He explained how Kagome had come and pulled the arrow out of him…how the jewel had been in her, but it had been shattered…how they had discovered how Naraku tricked him and Kikyou. He told her everything he could think of, still too woozy to hold anything in secret. When he realized he was explaining how Kagome smelled really nice and how she made him feel calm and safe, he snapped his mouth shut, glaring at the old miko.

Kaede stared at him through the entire rendition, not interrupting, but nodding in places. If she believed it all…hell, even he had trouble believing the story. "That could all be very true…I think it has to be, since I doubt Inuyasha would drone on about how soft some girl's skin was if he were trying to mislead me." The mentioned hanyou blushed slightly. Had he said that? "So…Kikyou was reborn…AND raised from the dead?" He nodded miserably.

"The only thing that still makes no sense, Inuyasha, is how you have come to be here." Kaede stoked the small fire that some tea was heating over. "This well, the Bone Eater's Well, correct? This well that can transport people through time, still shouldn't have sent you to another world where you already exist."

It was getting dark outside, and Inuyasha, though feeling much better, was extremely tired and it showed. Kaede nodded towards the corner. "You can sleep there for the night, Inuyasha. I have much to think over, and you look ready to fall asleep as we speak." Tired as he was, Inuyasha didn't even think to argue, or to try to make it to the already occupied go-shinboku. He crawled into the corner and was soon asleep.

The sun rose, its rays shining brightly into the hut. Inuyasha flinched as the light reached his closed eyes, coming awake unhappily. He'd slept more deeply than usual, and much longer, but he figured it was because he was healing from the poison in his system. When he stood, he only felt a little dizzy and the spell quickly passed.

Kaede was already up and about. He'd never figure out how such an old woman could keep herself going. Kagome would sleep through half the day if he'd let her. Inuyasha tried not to think of that. He missed Kagome already, and he had no idea how he was going to find her, considering that he was apparently in a completely different world.

The old miko nodded to Inuyasha as she went about, fixing herself some sort of breakfast. It didn't smell particularly pleasant, but Inuyasha was hungry, so he took some when she offered. He wasn't certain what to say to Kaede. In his world, she'd had some time to get used to the whole Inuyasha/Kikyou/Naraku thing, but this Kaede was new to the situation. Still, he needed advice. The old miko often knew the strangest things, and perhaps she could help him get back to his own world.

Before he could ask, Kaede spoke. "I've been thinking about your situation, Inuyasha…It is a very strange tale indeed, but I sense the truth in it. In your world, this Kagome girl awoke you from your sleep?" He nodded. "Well, then I see what is different in this world right away. No girl like this Kagome has ever appeared in this village. If what you say about Naraku is true, then I could find pity for the Inuyasha still bespelled in the forest." Inuyasha thought so too. Maybe not pity…but HE had gotten a chance to find out about Naraku and to find Kagome…

"There is already an Inuyasha in this world, and from what you tell me, your world needs you to be there…an evil demon like Naraku can not be allowed to keep the Shikon no Tama. However," The miko paused and stirred her slop. "I am not certain how you could find your way back to your world. It is possible that the gateway through the well is still open, and that this mishap was but a temporary thing…Or perhaps the well will not work at all now. Still, I think that the best chance for your success is to try to use the well again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grimaced at the her. " I know that, old woman…I was just resting. It isn't every day that a powerful demon poisons me…" Inuyasha thought about that. "Not EVERY day. Anyways, I was going to go to the well as soon as I finished eating." He slammed his bowl down, still half-full. "And with food like this, I think I'm done already. Goodbye, old Kaede. If I'm lucky, I'll only have to see one of you again in my life."

Kaede almost smiled as Inuyasha left. Then she took a sip of her soup and grimaced.

Inuyasha stared at himself, the one stuck to the tree, and wondered what kind of world didn't have Kagome in it. A pretty pathetic one if you asked him. Still, at least it wasn't his world. He reached towards the sacred arrow as if to pull it out, but it sparked at him and he withdrew his hand, sighing. Well, there was nothing he could do for THIS Inuyasha, so he'd have to try and help himself. He turned and walked back to the well.

He glared that the cursed thing that had brought him into this strange world, daring it to try such treachery again. When he was satisfied that the well had been quelled, he took a deep breath and flung himself in. He was immediately surrounded by the blue light and felt that strange displacement. It was dark around him…he was inside a building. He was in Kagome's time.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He'd been afraid that the well wouldn't do anything…or worse, send him to yet another strange world. But he knew Kagome's time well enough to feel better. Now he could get Kagome and take her back home. He climbed out of the well and went to the door, glancing out to make sure no one was going to see him.

There was Kagome, having just walked out the front door, her school bag over her shoulder. She said something to someone inside and headed towards the front stairs. Inuyasha was in front of her before she took four steps.

"Where do you think you're going, Kagome? You've had more than enough time back home. Now you're coming with me."

Kagome stared at him in surprise, almost as if she didn't recognize him, but he grabbed her arm and began tugging her towards the well. "Wait, leave me alone! Who are you! Help!" She shouted, and there was a noise from inside, as if someone were coming to see what was going on.

With a curse, Inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, leaping to the well-house and down the well before she could get in another word. Only then did he really think about what she had said. Shit…

Inuyasha hadn't been gone more than twenty minutes when Kaede heard him shouting nearby. She sighed and went to her door to see what was wrong. Inuyasha burst right passed her and dropped a girl on the floor in front of him, rounding on the surprised miko angrily. "Kaede-baba, I thought you said the well would return me to my world! It didn't! It took me to Kagome's time, like usual, but this isn't the right Kagome!"

Kaede studied the stunned-looking girl on the floor. She was strangely dressed, and obviously had no idea what was going on. The old miko shook her head. "Inuyasha, I think we have other things to worry about right now. This girl, I think you owe her an explanation…and if what you told me is true, I think we are going to need to find some help in keeping a certain item out of evil hands."

The hanyou stared at Kaede for a moment, then grumbled to himself. "Fine, but I don't wanna have to explain this again." He turned to Kagome. "So listen up, Kagome…In the world I come from, you freed me from a spell…"

Inuyasha told her most of the story that he could remember, leaving out parts that he should have with Kaede. Parts about his feelings towards her, and Kikyou, and particularly about the sit command. It was bad enough having HIS Kagome sit him…He hardly wanted strange Kagomes doing it too.

Kagome didn't seem to believe it, or wasn't willing to, but he knew a lot about her, and she WAS back in feudal times, staring at an irate hanyou…so that lent a bit of credence to his arguments. Still it was a lot to take in and she sat there, gaping, face much like a fish, as he pointed out. Inuyasha snickered at that, and she glared at him. She was definitely Kagome!

He sat off to the side, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He was trapped in this world, where Kagome didn't know him, and the other him was still pinned to a damned tree. Naraku was somewhere on the loose, but at least he didn't have the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha sighed. He missed Kagome a lot, especially with this other one so close. Kagome spent most of the time talking to Kaede, trying to figure things out, but she kept glancing at the hanyou, as if certain he had left out parts of the story. He tried to ignore her looks, but he ended up blushing and left the hut. He'd never been a very good liar.

It was decided, by Kaede mostly, that they'd try to free the other Inuyasha from his prison. Inuyasha was quiet on the subject, though he agreed, mostly. Kagome seemed unsure of the idea. She still wasn't used to Inuyasha and the idea of another hanyou, the same one even, unnerved her. Inuyasha was a bit uncomfortable too. He remembered what he'd felt like when he woke up. He'd have to make sure he didn't hurt Kagome…errr…this was confusing…He'd have to make sure the OTHER him didn't hurt Kagome.

The trio quickly found themselves at the sacred tree and Inuyasha. Kagome stared at the trapped form, then back to Inuyasha, and back again. With a few words of encouragement from Kaede, Kagome stepped forward and grasped the arrow in her hand. It was hard for Inuyasha to forget the instant when he'd been set free. Maybe this Inuyasha would be less inclined to fight? Feh.

With one swift pull, the arrow came free, vanishing as if it were a mirage. The hanyou against the tree started to fall, but his eyes snapped open suddenly and he managed to catch himself, half-kneeled, staring at the girl who had just freed him. His eyes widened in recognition and Inuyasha groaned.

"You!" Kagome was shocked and took an involuntary step away from the hanyou, who raised his claws to swipe at her. His hand came down but stopped short as Inuyasha grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"She's not Kikyou, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted at himself. The other Inuyasha stared at him, seeming to forget about Kagome, or even that they were fighting.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but as the other hanyou tugged and they spun about, even he was having trouble telling which one he was.

"I'm Inuyasha, you moron, can't you tell? Or has your eyesight gotten that bad while you've slept?"

"I'M Inuyasha, you bastard!" "So am I!" This wasn't really getting them anywhere, and the other hanyou was becoming more aggressive now that his surprise was wearing off.

Inuyasha heaved and threw the other hanyou over his shoulder, trying to stun him, but he landed smoothly and was back on his feet. Now Inuyasha was forced to dodge the other's claws as he swiped at him again and again. Was his aim really that bad? He was surprised when a kick landed in his middle and he was sent flying.

He barely had time to scramble up before the other was striking again. Okay, so he wasn't THAT bad a fighter. What did he expect? It was HIM he was fighting. Inuyasha managed to punch himself [the other himself] in the face, but before he could capitalize, something had been slipped around his double's neck and Kaede was shouting.

Inuyasha was confused for a moment…as was the other Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed the matching necklace around the other's neck and grimaced. He shouldn't have told Kaede about that part. His rival took his grimace as a sign of weakness and launched himself at…well, himself.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha flinched at the word and the sound he recognized as the activation of the magic. But nothing happened. Not to him, at least. The other Inuyasha was laying face-first in the dirt and Inuyasha had the strangest out-of-body experience yet. So that was what it looked like to everyone else? No wonder Kagome said it so much.

The other Inuyasha was too stunned to curse, but he'd get used to it soon enough. Kagome seemed to delight in torturing Inuyasha. Inuyasha wondered if he'd done the right thing, now. He felt sorry for the other him, and it was at least partly his fault. Still, it was his own fault for being such an ass! Inuyasha ignored the part of him that pointed out that he and the ass were the same person.

Finally, the prostrate Inuyasha managed to speak. "What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha turned to Kaede. "I think I'll let you explain this time, baba."

Inuyasha was having a hard time believing the story. Kaede was near exasperation…this was her fourth retelling. Kagome had been trying to help, but become so frustrated that she'd given up two tellings ago.

"Okay, okay, so I get that he's from a different world, and that he knew this girl in his world. I even get that she's the reincarnation of Kikyou." Kaede was surprised. What was there left to understand? "So Kikyou and I were tricked by some demon named Naraku, yadda yadda…What I DON'T get," The hanyou paused to glare at the assemblage. "Is why I have to be Inuyasha 2!"

Kagome almost fell over. Inuyasha laughed. This was ridiculous! It was obvious that HE couldn't be Inuyasha 2, so the other one HAD to be. But the other was still talking.

"This is MY world, so I think I should get to be Inuyasha 1. He's Inuyasha 2!" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, you bastard! I was awake way before you! You'd not ever have been freed if it weren't for me. You're Inuyasha 2!"

Kagome and Kaede rolled their eyes. This argument wasn't getting anywhere…and it was so…pointless. Still the hanyous argued and argued, nearly coming to blows again until Inuyasha 2 was sat by Kagome. Inuyasha smirked, but that got him a glare from both women. What? Had he done something wrong?

"So Inuyasha," Kaede finally continued. "You now understand-finally-why you must protect Kagome?"

Inuyasha 2 frowned. "No, I don't. If she's got the Shikon no Tama, then I think I should just take it, not sit around babysitting-hey, let go of me!" Inuyasha was dragging the other hanyou out the door.

"If you'll excuse us, Kaede-baba. I think Inuyasha 2 and I need to have a private talk." Kaede nodded and Kagome looked confused and amused as Inuyasha dragged the other him out and towards the forest.

Halfway there, he finally let go of the struggling hanyou who followed, grumbling quietly…to human ears, but not his own. When they finally reached the go-shinboku, Inuyasha turned to face Inuyasha 2. Had he ever been so stubborn? So stupid?

"Listen, Inuyasha…" It felt so strange saying his own name. He'd have to avoid it as much as possible. "Listen, you bastard, you can't have the Shikon no Tama. You don't want to become a full demon anymore…it's not a pleasant experience." Inuyasha 2 looked at him disbelieving. "Anyways, if ANYONE was getting the jewel, it would be ME!"

This roused the other hanyou. "Oh, no, get your own jewel! This one is mine. It's my world and my jewel!" He crouched as if ready to fight, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anyways…the jewel is inside Kagome, and unless it gets ripped out of her, neither of us can have it. What you really need to worry about is demons coming and trying to-"

"What does that matter? I'll just rip it out myself!" The hanyou was surprised as he was suddenly smashed against the tree. His head hit it so hard he nearly blacked out.

Inuyasha forced himself to loosen his grip and stop growling. "You will NEVER hurt Kagome! NEVER!" Inuyasha 2 looked at him wide-eyed. Of course since he'd not mentioned what he felt for Kagome, the other hanyou couldn't know. He sighed, letting him down. How was he supposed to explain, when even HE didn't know? "Listen, trust me okay…you don't want the jewel…and Kagome always comes first."

Inuyasha 2 just kind of looked at him, not sure how to take that. He rubbed his head and growled. "You know, that hurt! Why are being so protective of her, it's not like she's your mate." He sniffed just to be sure. Inuyasha blushed and mumbled something that even the other hanyou couldn't make out.

Finally growing tired of the strange looks he was getting from his double, Inuyasha growled and turned to go back to the village. Inuyasha 2 followed hesitantly and stopped when Inuyasha turned to face him again.

"Trust me…you don't want Kagome to get hurt…she's…very special to you…me…whatever." They walked back to the village in silence. Both hanyous pondering exactly what kind of relationship existed between Inuyasha and Kagome. Oddly enough, Inuyasha 2 had a better idea what the relationship was…but that was because it wasn't HIM. It was his strange copy.

End of Chapter Two

-Chevaleir


	3. Hell

_This is the last chapter written while my girlfriend was away...future chapters shouldn't really change in mood since I have no problem remembering the many months spent wishing I were with her. I fully plan to post chapter four as soon as I finish writing the last chapter of HH. Luckily, I wrote down dialogue sequences and specific scenes I wanted. Unfortunately, I seem to have lost a few notes on the overall plotline...hehe. I do know how many chapters it will run, the names of the chapters, and that it has two planned epilogues...but I might condense those into one._

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Three: Hell**

Inuyasha was glad he was there to protect Kagome. He didn't fully trust Inuyasha 2 to do it. It hadn't been more than a day before youkai started showing up, sensing the Shikon no Tama. They were easy to defeat, especially with two Inuyashas on the job, but it left the hanyou wondering. When he left, would Inuyasha 2 continue on?

Inuyasha 2 hadn't been awoken in the same circumstances that he had…the jewel hadn't been shattered-yet…Inuyasha wasn't certain he could trust this Kagome to be less clumsy than his-and he wondered if the two would become friendly enough that Inuyasha 2 would protect her of is own volition. He hoped so. Already it was hard for Inuyasha to stand guard over Kagome all the time.

When the demons started showing up, it had been more of a relief than anything else. He finally had something to take his mind off of his situation. He tried to keep separate from the others as much as possible, only showing up briefly when there were no demons about. It was painful being around Kagome, when she wasn't HIS Kagome. She didn't know him, and he couldn't get close to her. There was also Inuyasha 2 to consider.

If things went in this world the way they had in his own, then Inuyasha 2 would…start to feel…something…for Kagome, and Inuyasha didn't want to get in the way of that, though the thought made him jealous. He didn't like that. He had no right to be jealous…it wasn't even the right Kagome. Maybe he was jealous because this Inuyasha had a Kagome but didn't realize how lucky he was…while HE didn't have a Kagome but would love to.

Whatever it was, he got a strange ache in his heart every time Inuyasha 2 got sat. It was a reminder that this Kagome wasn't his. Her spell didn't affect him. Apparently it wasn't just her voice that did it, because he could hear no difference in her voice from the Kagome he knew. The spell put on him simply had to recognize that this Kagome wasn't the Kagome that had power over him. On some level, there was a difference in them.

This depressed Inuyasha to no end. And each time Kagome said the word, he only became more despondent. At the rate she was going, he'd be suicidal within the week. He remembered complaining about her saying it too often, but really, this was ridiculous! Now when she said it, she had to listen to two hanyous complain at her, even though only one had actually been affected.

Days passed, and Inuyasha kept his mind occupied with slaying demons who wanted the jewel. He couldn't help but watch though, as Inuyasha 2 and Kagome grew closer and closer. It was driving him crazy! His jealousy and anger was getting the better of him and he had suppress the urge to murder his counterpart on several occasions. Still, there were demons to kill, and he used that to keep his rage in check. There were always lots of demons when the Shikon no Tama was around.

Inuyasha stared at the well. Somehow…he would have to find a way back to his own world. Kaede was still trying to find out how it could be achieved, but he needed it sooner. He didn't think he could take much more of this…separated from Kagome, yet right in front of her all the time…while she fell in love with some other him, no less. He ignored that he saw her falling in love. He knew that must mean HIS Kagome loved HIM as well, and he didn't want to think about it. He sort of knew that already, though he had always tried not to.

Inuyasha sighed and got up. Another demon was approaching. He could get rid of some of his pent-up emotions by tearing it to shreds. At least some things were still the same.

It was the ninth day that Inuyasha had spent in this horrible other world. He'd killed a lot of petty demons in these days, but nothing of any real threat had bothered to show itself. At least Naraku didn't seem to have noticed the jewel yet…if Naraku existed in this world. Inuyasha was surprised that he found a Naraku-less world a bad thing…but without Naraku, that would mean Kikyou and Inuyasha's betrayals would have been real. And Inuyasha didn't want that to happen in any world.

Maybe he could stick around long enough to help kill that bastard…It would be gratifying to kill at least some Naraku. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to disrupt his thoughts, as well as to get rid of the dizzy feeling that was creeping up on him again. Though his thoughts did indeed scatter, he only grew more light-headed.

Inuyasha made his way down to Kaede's village, staggering to her hut as his head began to pound harder and harder. Kagome was there. He felt a bit of relief at that, but even as he caught sight of the hut, his head seemed to explode. He fell over, coughing violently. The urge to vomit was so strong that he barely held it back and his vision blurred to the point that he could barely make out the ground in front of him.

He felt someone catch him as he fell forward. He knew it had to be Inuyasha 2, since no one else was really strong enough or willing to help him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his Kagome missed him right now. That was the last thing he knew before blackness claimed him

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He'd been having a bad dream…a fever dream. They'd been giving him troubles for the past day and a half, ever since he collapsed. He was still too weak to sit up, just like the other dozen times he'd woken up. If anything, he felt like he was getting sicker, despite Kaede's best attempts to heal him.

He knew that Kagome had spent a lot of time at his side, tending him, but that didn't make him feel better. There was no use getting attached to the wrong Kagome. She was worried, and so was Kaede. He could smell it. Inuyasha 2 seemed angry…and pensive. If Inuyasha were dying, it might mean that Inuyasha 2 was doomed to do so as well, thought to this point their lives hadn't taken the same course.

Was he really going to die? Die without being able to have Kagome close…to be able to tell her that he loved her? His mind was so scrambled that he was actually able to admit that he loved Kagome. Somewhere deep down, he knew this was a bad sign. What was making him so sick? Ever since that twisted youkai had attacked him he'd felt wrong. He had gotten over the poisoning, hadn't he? And how had he been poisoned anyways? The demon hadn't bitten him or even clawed him in any way. The only thing it had done was take over his kaze no kizu…It had used his own youki against him somehow.

Inuyasha's mind wandered from there, not in any shape to figure out the mystery of the twisted youkai. His body was racked with pain, of all kinds. His stomach had emptied itself on various occasions, he vaguely remembered, and his fever refused to break no matter what herbs they tried. Gods, he really didn't want to die like this.

Kagome wiped away some of the sweat running down his face. He'd soaked through his layers of clothing, he knew. It was taking all of his will not to break. He felt so helpless in the face of this…illness. He couldn't fight it with his claws. How was he supposed to fight something he couldn't even see?

He awoke again later that day. He had been shouting, screaming. His throat was raw with it, and he wondered how much longer he could last. The others were all gathered around, so they didn't seem to think he'd be lived much longer either. Inuyasha tried to growl. He didn't need them watching over him. Couldn't they let him die in peace?

A fierce spasm shook him and he thought he was at his end. He could feel his aura leaving him. Even in his half-fevered state something seemed wrong though. The others in the room gasped and Inuyasha tried to focus on what they were looking at. Standing over him, facing Kagome, stood a black form. It looked as if someone had tried to twist it around itself.

Inuyasha heard himself speaking and it took him a moment to realize it was the other him. He was in no condition to deal with multiple hims! Still, ever since that last spasm, he'd started feeling better. His fever was breaking and strength had begun to return to his body. His mind was clearing too, so he was surprised when he blinked and no one was in the room with him. Had it all been a dream?

Inuyasha managed to drag himself into a sitting position and then, using the wall, onto his feet. He felt his way along the hut, finally reaching the door. The sounds of battle reached his sensitive ears and he took a half-step towards it before catching at the doorframe again. He was in no shape to fight Shippou right now. He certainly couldn't defeat a real threat. What he saw outside shocked him, and he was certain that he must be dreaming.

The twisted youkai was there, fighting against Inuyasha 2, who was standing some feet in front of Kagome, obviously trying to protect her and the jewel. Inuyasha 2 wasn't looking good though. He was getting beaten pretty hard. Feh, at least he hasn't been hit with his own kaze no kizu! Still, the other hanyou-Inuyasha almost felt like he should say the YOUNGER hanyou-wasn't going to last much longer.

Inuyasha 2 lunched for the youkai and managed to slash down its side, but it didn't seem to even notice. Inuyasha noticed that as they fought, its strange youki was actually getting stronger while Inuyasha 2's was steadily draining away. Every time he landed a hit on the youkai, it seemed only to grow that much stronger. Inuyasha started to get a vague idea what was going on.

Somehow this twisted thing was sapping the aura of its opponent, using their own youki against them. Sort of like when the kaze no kizu had been turned back. Inuyasha was in no shape to be over-sensitive to the energies surrounding the combatants, but he was certain that was what was happening. What could defeat something like that?

Inuyasha 2 stumbled as the twisted youkai managed to strike him across the face. It wasn't a hard blow but one intended to entice the hanyou, to make him angry and strike. It worked, much to Inuyasha's dismay. That idiot was only making the thing stronger! He shouted for Inuyasha 2 to stop being so stupid, but his voice was raw and even he could barely understand it.

The twisted youkai seemed to notice him for the first time. It gave him one of those lopsided smiles again, and made some sort of gesture. Inuyasha wasn't certain what it was. Inuyasha 2 took this distraction as a chance to land a hard blow, half-severing the thing's spine. The youkai blinked in surprise and turned its upper body back around…an interesting feat considering that its lower body was facing the other direction and it was nearly halved at the waist. Inuyasha 2 stumbled back, something like fear entering his face for the first time. Feh, it's always scary when you find something you can't fight.

The youkai smiled grimly and raised one clawed hand to attack when Inuyasha saw something explode into it. It fell back, suddenly consumed by a purifying magic, arrow still stuck through its body. Kagome was holding the bow as if she'd forgotten it completely. Her face was even more surprised than Inuyasha 2's. Inuyasha wasn't certain what they were waiting for.

"Shoot him again!" He managed to croak at her. She nodded and fumbled for another arrow, dropping it in her haste. Inuyasha shook his head. So pathetic.

Meanwhile the youkai started to scream as the purifying flames continued to consume it. Inuyasha could feel the youki evaporating away, and he knew that another arrow wouldn't be necessary. Kagome was still trying to pick up the arrow, without taking her eyes off the shrieking youkai. Inuyasha 2 just stared. Inuyasha…well, he felt some satisfaction at seeing the thing burning.

Then without warning, the thing turned and launched itself at him. Inuyasha barely had time to react, as the thing rushed closer. He tensed himself to fight and then he felt that familiar flare of power from the youkai. It blurred and seemed to fly directly into him, a streak of black. Then it was gone, and Inuyasha lurched, head suddenly extremely light. His vision faded again and he almost passed out.

When he could see again, he found his eyes drawn to the arrow laying some feet away. The youkai had just vanished…and with a feeling of horror he realized he knew where. The thing was inside him!

Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall. It was the only thing keeping him upright. He didn't feel sick as he had before, but he was dizzy…just like last time. Last time he had fought the demon, the demon had managed to manipulate Inuyasha's youki somehow into attacking Inuyasha. That was strange enough. What was stranger was that somehow the thing had managed to integrate itself into his aura as well.

He'd felt it this time. When he tensed to fight, his youki had prepared as well, and the youkai had seized it and forced itself into it. If he'd done nothing, the youkai probably wouldn't have been able to seize it, but it had known he'd try to fight it. Who wouldn't? When a demon ran at you, you didn't just let it slice you up. Still it was a clever enemy, with dangerous powers. Inuyasha hated clever enemies. And he hated powers he didn't understand.

Inuyasha 2 had been giving him looks all day. Well, everyone had. But the other hanyou had been sniffing at him too. It was obvious that he was trying to catch the scent of the other demon. Inuyasha had asked him earlier if there was any scent. The hanyou had given him a long look and said there was, but he hadn't realized it before. He had thought that Inuyasha had just had a different scent. Inuyasha couldn't smell it, himself, but he was told that it was like a small corruption in his scent, sometimes faint, and sometimes stronger. With the demon dormant and likely recuperating from its fight, the scent was almost unnoticeable.

This was exactly what he needed. He was trapped in a strange world with a demon stuck in his aura. Kaede thought that the youkai was the cause of the entire situation. Somehow it had corrupted the well's magic and sent Inuyasha to the wrong world. Now all they had to figure out was how to reverse the effects. He thought it might be as simple as killing the youkai, but Kaede wasn't certain that it would be enough.

Inuyasha groaned and tried to find sleep. It had been a hard day, what with him feeling next to death and then having a youkai step out of his aura…and then back in. If it felt that bad releasing the youkai, he really didn't want to have to do it more than one more time…when he killed the damned thing. Now all he had to do was figure out how. As sleep came to him, he was still pondering this problem. But when dreams finally claimed him, he found they were all of Kagome.

End of Chapter Three

-Chevalier


	4. Smile

_Well, I've kept my word so far and finished Hanyou's Heart. Here's an update for WYWH to keep on track. It occurs to me while writing this...I don't think very many people reading this have ever heard this song. I won't go into my despair at music tastes...but...what is wrong with the world today?_

_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter Four: Smile**

Propping himself up with a grimace, Inuyasha made a face at old Kaede. "Hag, if you're going to speak gibberish, I'm just going to pass out again and save myself the effort of listening."

For Kaede's part, she managed a face even more exasperated than Inuyasha's. She'd already tried explaining this twice before…admittedly, they had been to Inuyasha Two (she almost smiled, realizing that she was calling him it, too). If it were possible, he was even more thickheaded than the Inuyasha from the other world. Perhaps, with a little prayer, Inuyasha Two would grow up a little as well. That would be up to Kagome, though. The entire situation was amazing, and Kaede would be more than glad when it could be only so hard to believe as a single Inuyasha and a girl from the future, who happened to be the reincarnation of Kaede's own dead sister.

"Inuyasha, you're more than well enough that you shouldn't be passing out, anymore. Perhaps, you'd like some more of my special tonic?" She motioned towards a pot, simmering over a fire. Inuyasha shuddered and shook his head hurriedly. Kaede had made it especially foul-tasting, so that the hanyou would stop moping around her hut and go kill something; anything to get him gone.

"Then try to concentrate, Inuyasha. Surely, you're not as empty-skulled as your counterpart?" That should work. The two hanyou's were humorously competitive with one another, each trying to prove that the other were somehow inferior…even though they were the SAME PERSON! It had kept Kagome and Kaede both amused for the long days of Inuyasha's sickness.

"If I am correct—though I am not certain that I am—then the reason you have entered our world is that strange youkai that has hidden itself within you. It has tainted your own aura and so corrupted your use of the Bone Eater's Well. I think that if we purify the well of the youkai's energy, then you should be able to return to your own world. But, you will still have to deal with the demon in order to solve the problem permanently. You will probably have to have the well on your own end purified, as well."

Inuyasha nodded, though Kaede wasn't certain if he understood or was just pretending to in order to seem brighter than Inuyasha Two. Inuyasha's own energy was corrupted, so it was not a sure thing, but Kaede was sure that both well and hanyou had been tainted by the Twisted Youkai. It didn't take long to convince Inuyasha to try, however. He was very eager to return to his own world. Kaede smiled to herself. He was obviously desperate to return to his own KAGOME. So strange to see the hanyou so lovesick.

Finally! After twelve days in this miserable world, Inuyasha was going home! At least, that's what old Kaede had promised him. Oh sure, she'd not actually promised, but the hanyou was more enthusiastic than he'd been for over a week. If it didn't work, he might just kill himself. Probably the other himself.

Near bubbling over with excitement, Inuyasha gathered with the others at the well. The old woman was there with Kagome, supposedly trying to use their holy powers to purify the well. Inuyasha Two was there, as well, sniffing obtrusively and quite obviously at the air. Inuyasha didn't need to be reminded of the Twisted Youkai within him. If that idiot didn't stop giving him those looks, Inuyasha would…

Inuyasha could feel a strange tingling in the air. That must be the purification spell, or whatever, that Kaede was using to fix the well. It made him feel a little uneasy, aimed as it was at destroying demonic auras. He was half demonic, after all. The feeling intensified as the old woman went about her ritual, and both Inuyashas became increasingly uncomfortable. Inuyasha watched Inuyasha Two sideways, just in case he tried to attack Kaede or something. You couldn't trust that stupid hanyou.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt uneasy for another reason, altogether. Along with the increasingly pure air around him, he was beginning to feel sick, a foul ill sensation that he was starting to recognize. It grew rapidly within him, and Inuyasha staggered slightly, wanting to vomit.

"Shit! Kagome, watch out…that thing is coming…"

Kaede stopped what she was doing, looking almost through Inuyasha. Inuyasha Two blinked, looking confused for a moment. If Inuyasha hadn't been so busy not throwing up, he'd have called him an idiot. But he didn't have a chance. As Kaede focused her attention on Inuyasha, he could feel a part of himself separate. It wasn't as bad this time. He didn't feel like he was dying, just like Sesshoumaru had put his hand though his back and waved 'hi' to everyone, again.

Inuyasha slumped halfway to the earth before he could straighten himself. His eyes unfocused then refocused on a dark shape directly in front of him. The thing smiled, a cruel, knowing smile that turned Inuyasha's blood to ice. The Twisted Youkai sent him sprawling with a vicious backhand that Inuyasha hadn't even seen coming. Still seeing stars, the hanyou forced himself back onto his feet to face the damned thing. But how could he fight something that got stronger when it was attacked?

Inuyasha Two wasn't worrying about that. The idiot hanyou kept slashing and punching at the thing. He even managed a nice hit that sent the youkai's head twirling around its neck. It didn't change much of the overall look. The thing had been all twisted up to begin with.

"Stop, you stupid bastard!"

Inuyasha Two, turned his head to shout some kind of insult back, and the Twisted Youkai caught him in the side of the head with a kick. It had been an interesting attack to see, considering the thing's unique build. The other hanyou was sent bouncing to the foot of the well, where he seemed content to lay until the youkai decided to help him up. Inuyasha didn't think that very likely. He gave another (unnecessary) shout of warning to Kagome and leapt to the aid of himself.

"Get up, you weak idiot! You plan to lay there til it goes to sleep from boredom?" Inuyasha Two muttered a few coarser words for Inuyasha, but managed to bring himself upright. The Twisted Youkai must have gotten pretty strong off of their youki if he'd stunned the hanyou that badly. Even Inuyasha Two wasn't a complete weakling. "Okay, we need to figure out how to kill this thing…"

"Look out!" Inuyasha Two pointed over Inuyasha's shoulder. The Twisted Youkai was charging with unbelievable speed, especially for something that looked like it had been chewed on by one of Kouga's mangy wolves. Possibly digested by one.

Inuyasha Two shoved Inuyasha behind him as the youkai attacked, but the thing's sheer momentum sent them catapulting into the hanyou. Inuyasha banged his head on the back of Inuyasha Two's head, and all three of them tumbled backwards. Unexpectedly, they didn't hit the ground, but kept falling.

The sides of the well rose up around them. Inuyasha would have smacked himself in the face if he could have.

"Son of a bitch…"

There was a flare of dark light as the well's magic activated. When Kagome and Kaede came to check the well, it was empty.

Inuyasha blinked up into the sunlight that shone down into the well. He groaned and pushed Inuyasha Two off of him. Lucky thing the well's magic had softened the landing. The hanyou sat up and shook his head, clearing it. That idiot's skull must have been made of steel or something. Inuyasha Two grunted and made a few moaning noises. They sounded more like whining to Inuyasha, though. HE never whined like that, he was certain. The other hanyou sat up as well. They look at each other, then at the black thing staggering to its feet beside them.

"Shit!" They cried in unison, though it'd be a safe bet they'd argue that the other was copying them.

The Twisted Youkai seemed to see them for the first time, too. It jumped in surprise. For a moment, no one seemed able to move, then EVERYONE was moving, as much as they could in the confines of the well, that is. Inuyasha lunged at the youkai, which had grabbed Inuyasha Two by the throat. His claws managed to score across the thing's chest, and a strange black blood sprayed over him.

The youkai dropped Inuyasha Two and smashed into Inuyasha, crushing him against the walls. Inuyasha Two knocked the thing off of the other hanyou and it turned to face him again. With a grim, lopsided, smile it took his head in its hands and smashed its own directly into it. There was a hollow noise, somewhat like punching a melon, and the youkai's head split open, but it seemed not to notice. Inuyasha Two staggered and fell to the ground dazed.

Inuyasha grabbed the damned youkai by the back of its neck and threw it against the wall of the well. It bounced off and into another wall, then actually jumped off the wall, soaring out of the well. Inuyasha followed in a much straighter line. The thing was staggering drunkenly in the open space. It seemed to have lost some of its energy when the well had flared like that. Part of the Twisted Youkai's power had gone into the well, weakening it.

Grinning, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. It was about time. He'd kill the thing while it was weak and be on his way back home. Without any warning, the Twisted Youkai turned and flashed towards him. Inuyasha raised his claws two sever its neck, but it disappeared as it reached him. Again. Damn it! He'd fallen for the same trick again. He was almost as stupid as Inuyasha Two!

Inuyasha stood there, panting heavily. Kagome and Kaede were gone. That was either a good or bad sign. Unable to determine which world they were in, Inuyasha decided to fetch the OTHER Inuyasha and go down to the village. Just as he had decided to do so, however, he froze.

Kagome walked out of the trees, heading towards the well. She had her enormous backpack over her shoulder and was obviously headed home. Probably for more of her beloved 'school'. Nearly halfway to the well, Kagome stopped, seeing Inuyasha for the first time.

"Inuyasha? But…"

"Kagome…"

"Kagome, wait! I didn't say you could go…"

From behind, Inuyasha came stalking out of the trees, bent on harassing Kagome into staying with him. Kagome was frozen where she was, staring at the hanyou next to the well. The other Inuyasha seemed to have noticed him for the first time, too. He froze as well.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…"

Inuyasha had barely gotten the words out before the other hanyou had jumped on him, grappling with the somewhat confused Inuyasha. "Kagome, stay back! It's one of Naraku's tricks!"

Kagome nodded absently, still staring at the strange scene. Inuyasha kicked Inuyasha off of him and growled. That didn't end it, though, and Inuyasha leapt at him again, claws slashing at his chest. Inuyasha dodged, and again, trying to get in words between strikes.

"I'm…not…one of…Naraku's…tricks…you…stupid bastard!"

With that, he punched the surprised hanyou directly in the face and waited, hands ready to block any more attacks. The other Inuyasha held his face in his hand, growling and cursing through his fingers.

"Like I'd believe YOU, imposter. You obviously can't be ME, and you smell all wrong. You HAVE to be one of Naraku's minions."

"Do I smell like Naraku?" Inuyasha tried not to shout, seeing as how he'd had a lot of experience dealing with idiot hanyous already. Was he the only half-intelligent Inuyasha that existed? Funnily enough, he'd never have even considered that question a couple of weeks ago. "All of Naraku's servants smell like him. I don't, so I can't be. Duh?"

The other Inuyasha didn't seem convinced, but whatever he was about to say back never was heard. Inuyasha Two climbed out of the well and pointed at them, half doubled over with laughter.

"You two are so stupid! I can't believe you're fighting each other."

Kagome and the other Inuyasha stared at this new appearance as if he had a horse growing out of his head. Perhaps they'd find an Inuyasha somewhere, in some world, that DID. Inuyasha gestured at the two to be calm and listen to him. How was he supposed to explain?

"Um…I'm Inuyasha…One. And this is Two."

"No, you're Two, dammit!"

"Shut up! You're Two! We've been over this already!"

The third Inuyasha shared a look with Kagome that said they both needed to have Kaede check them for head trauma. Inuyasha sighed. How was he supposed to deal with that idiot AND another probably just as dumb? Gods, this was getting complicated.

End of Chapter Four

_Well, the next chapter is to be titled **Ashes**, and I might dip into some despair for Inuyasha a bit in coming chapters, but plans are still for more joking than angst. It's been about 4 years since I wrote the first three chapters, so I hope you'll bear with any style changes. I've tried to keep the mood and theme relatively unaltered, but I'm not feeling quite as...silly...as I was then. I'm not going through love withdrawal at the moment. Anyways...that's it til next chapter._

-Chevalier


End file.
